wizworfandomcom-20200214-history
Apparition
Apparition is a magical method of transportation, and is basically magical teleportation, having the user focus on a desired location in their mind, then disappear from their current location and instantly reappear at their desired location. It is by far the fastest way to get to one's desired destination, but is tricky to pull off correctly and disastrous if botched up. According to Wilkie Twycross, Ministry of Magic official and Apparition Instructor, one has but to recall The Three D's: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. One must be completely determined to reach one's destination, and move without haste, but with deliberation. Apparition is a very popular method of travel, though brooms or portkeys may be preferred, as the feeling of Apparition can be unpleasant to some. Apparition can cause an audible noise ranging from a small, faint, pop to a loud crack that will sound to Muggles like a car backfiring. Side-Along Apparition A variant of Apparition used to transport two or more individuals at one is called Side-Along Apparition. This method may be used by adults to transport underage wizards, or in some cases a licensed individual may use this method to transport an injured party. To perform this version of Apparition, the more able party apparates with the other party holding onto their arm. This method is recommended by the Ministry of Magic for parents with underage children to escape from danger quickly. Side-Along Apparition can also apparently be forced. License to Apparate A License to Apparate is required to practice Apparition legally. One must be at least seventeen years old to obtain such a license. Lessons in Apparition are available, for an additional charge, to student who are or will be legal age when the next test is administered. This is similar to Muggle schools where road instructions for driving licenses are available, but at additional charges. While it is physically possible to Apparate without a license, it is not advisable, because injury could resuly. Splinching can occur when one has insufficient determination to reach one's goal, causing certain body parts to fail to arrive at the destination with the wizard. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students in their sixth year can sign up for Ministry of Magic Apparition lessons. Those who turn seventeen before the first Apparition Test date have the opportunity to take additional practice sessions in Hogsmeade. Anti-Disapparition Jinx An Anti-Disapparition Jinx can be used to prevent a wizard from Disapparating from a location. House-elves are the only creatures that are not bound by the Anti-Disapparition Jinx. Portkeys can also be used to access or depart from locations bound by an Anti-Disapparition Jinx. Apparition Test Center The Apparition Test Center is an office on the sixth level of the British Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Transportation. This office tests Apparition students and grants Apparition licenses to those who are successful, giving them the right to Apparate and Disapparate freely. The minimum age to acquire such a license is seventeen, the age a witch or wizard comes of age. Wilkie Twycross is the current Apparition instructor, and most renowned.